dois opostos, uma história
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: um t l contada pelos dois
1. encontros e mal entendidos

Cap 1

Encontros e desencontros br br br

Era um belo dia de 1° de setembro na minha opnião, uma menina ruiva que caminhava destraidamente entre as plataformas 9 e 10 da estação king´s cross acompanhada de seus pais e de uma menina um pouco mais velha que ela.

– Filha, aquele senhor que esteve lá em casa te explicou direitinho o que você deve fazer?- perguntou a senhora

– Sim, mãe! Ele disse q eu tenho que a passagem para a minha plataforma é entre essas duas e que eu tenho que atravessar essa parede aí!-eu disse apontando para a pilastra entre as plataformas

– Então, boa sorte, lílian!- desse a senhora

– Boa sorte, filha!- desejou também, o senhor

– Hunf!- resmungou a menina mais velha

Eu sei que estava um pouco nervosa. Não sabia o que me esperava do outro lado da passagem. Foi por esse motivo que corri. Corri mais do que já tinha corrido, mas quando cheguei a plataforma parei automaticamente e fiquei apenas observando, maravilhada, o trem que me levaria para a tão esperada estada na escola de magia e bruxaria de hogwarts. Nunca soube quanto tempo havia ficado parada admirando o trem. Mas a minha volta a terra foi muito rápida. fui jogada para frente por um garoto moreno de olhos castanhos, brevemente escondidos pelas lentes dos oculos, que tambem havia corrido.

**

* * *

**

Finalmente chegara a minha vez! finalmente eu, o maravilhoso tiago potter, iria para hogwarts! estava tão excitado que corri desesperadamente pela passagem entre as plataformas 9 e 10 deixando meus pais para tras. eu atravessei a passagem mas quando estava do outro lado, bati em alguma coisa. que logo percebi que não era uma coisa e sim uma pessoa que vinha na minha direção gritando comigo.

–Você não olha por onde anda?-gritava ela chamando a atenção de alguns curiosos

– Eu não tinha como olhar nada! você parou em frente a passagem! quando eu vi já tinha te atropelado!- eu repondi na altura que ela havia gritado

– Ah... é!- ela, graças a deus, entendeu q estava errada- me desculpe! é que estava admirando o trem.- desculpou-se ela enquanto eu pensava "o que um trem podia ter de tão interessante?"- meu nome é lilian evans.

– O meu é tiago...

* * *

O sobrenome dele, ele não disse naquele momento. Tinha acabado de ver o trem. Eu tentei arrasta-lo para longe para que não acontecesse o que aconteceu comigo. Mas não consegui afastá-lo o suficiente e logo ele estava atracado no chão com o garoto que vim a descobrir que se chamava sirius black.

Uma vez que entramos no trem, encontrei algumas meninas que marcariam minha vida para sempre. Eu percebi que não nos separaríamos tão fácil. Seus nomes? Arabella Figg, Elisabeth Monter e Lorenne Caleni. Bella, a mais bagunceira, uma morena com olhos azuis que dava inveja a qualquer um. Elisa, a mais comportada, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor. Loren, a mais engraçada, loira de olhos escuros e brilhantes. E eu ,Lilly, a mais...hãn... estressada, ruiva de olhos verdes que elas insistem em dizer que parecem esmeraldas.

Tiago, que enfim me disse que seu sobrenome era potter, desapareceu pelo corredor, me deixando conversar com as meninas.

* * *

Eu resolvi caminhar pelo corredor. Aquela conversa de meninas estava me deixando entediado. Abri uma cabine, ocupada por dois garotos.

– Será que eu posso ficar aqui com vocês?- perguntei

– Claro! - respondeu um garoto de cabelo castanho-claro e olhos escuros–Sente-se! Meu nome é Remo Lupin– esticou a mão para que eu apertasse– e aquele ali–aponto para o outro menino que apenas acenou– é Pedro Pettigrew

– prazer!–disse sorrindo enquanto apertava a mão do garoto– Meu nome é Tiago Potter– e me sentei.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e o garoto,com quem eu havia brigado antes de embarcar no trem, entrou correndo na cabine.

– O que houve? – remo perguntou assustado

–na... nada!– respondeu o garoto – eu só joguei uma bomba de bosta na minha prima! – disse com a cara mais inocente do mundo

A porta da cabine se abriu novamente, mas dessa vez quem entrou foi uma garota.

– Sirius Black! Eu vou fazer você pagar muito por isso!

– Esperarei sentado, priminha querida – respondeu o tal do Sirius

Depois de ter visto o que ele fez, ( a garota estava completamente suja e fedendo) passei a simpatizar um pouco mais com aquele garoto.

– Hunf! – disse a garota antes de sair deixando passagem para um grupo de meninas entrar

– eca! que cheiro horrivel! – exclamou lilian ao entrar na cabine– qual de vocês quatro não tomou banho?– perguntou ela

Nós quatro rimos e explicamos para as meninas o que o sirius havia feito. Tivemos que estender um pouco mais a explicação, pois lilian tinha nascido trouxa e não sabia o que era uma bomba de bosta, embora imaginasse.

* * *

A tarde fora extremamente agradável. Eu estranhei o fato que Sirius e Tiago estavam se dando tão bem, mesmo depois daquela briga na estação. Faziam muitas piadas e riam bastante, e tambem muito alto. Tinham uma sintonia, aqueles quatro tinham. mas talvez fosse apenas como eu e as meninas também tinhámos. Nós oito em uma cabine, um time que iria deixar hogwarts abalada. Tarde memorável, aquela. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco e logo chegou a noite.

nossa! como aquele cara era grande! Hagrid, era esse seu nome. levou- nos a uns barquinhos que iriam para hogwarts. Eu, Bella, Loren e Elisa embarcamos num barquinho só nosso e no barquinho ao nosso lado iam Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Remo. Não tive reação quando vi aquele imponente castelo, ou tive alguma coisa parecida com a que tive qunado vi o trem, mas em escala maior. Torres e torrinhas admiráveis e um belo e grande jardim para completar. Uau! Nem podia imaginar q eu viveria ali por sete anos.

Desembarcamos dos barquinhos e uma professora veio nos receber. Professora McGonagall, professora de transfiguração. Que matéria era essa? bom... eu não podia esperar matemática e inglês numa escola de magia não é mesmo?

Ela dizia algo sobre sermos selhecionados por casas. Não entendi muito bem. Mas ouvi tiago susurrar para mim algo como que me esperaria na grifinória. Grifinória, uma casa. Grifinória, minha casa.

* * *

n/a: aih galera!!! minha primeira fic!!! mandem reviews pra mim!!!!! 


	2. clubes do bolinha e da luluzinha

cap 2 clubes do bolinha e da luluzinha

Felizmente, ficamos todos numa mesma casa. Grifinória. O que me deu mais tempo para observar a Lilly. 

Ruivinha inteligente. Era isso que ela era. Muito inteligente e responsável, sem contar estressada. No começo nos demos bem. Bem demais. ah... eu lembro da revolta dela quando nós formamos os marotos. e do maravilhoso sorriso que deu quando ela e as meninas formaram as indomáveis.

– VOCÊS O QUE???- gritava ela na minha cara quando lhe contei sobre os marotos – COMO PUDERAM FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE?!?!? Criam um grupo... Como é mesmo qu vocês se chamam?

– Os marotos – Sirius respondeu na maior cara de pau sem nem ao menos ligar pra raiva dela 

– Isso mesmo. Criam esse grupo, os marotos. Um grupo de meninos não é?– nós apenas confirmamos com a cabeça – ah, mas vocês vão ver só!

A ruivinha tava braba. Chamou as meninas e elas foram para o dormitório. nós só as vimos no dia seguinte, de manhã, quando a lilly veio até mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. eu engolhi a seco. o que aquela maluca estava aprontando? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A raiva que eu senti foi só na hora mesmo. Resolvi devolver na mesma moeda. com a ajuda das meninas, pensamos num nome que chamasse a atenção. o nome não demorou a vir, e foi da boca da Loren q ele saiu.

– Lilly, se acalma! eles só criaram um tipo diferente de clube do bolinha – bella insistia em me acalmar, mas aquela hora eu já estava calma. Embora ainda estivesse soltando faísca

– Então vamos criar um tipo diferente de clube da luluzinha, ora bolas! – respondi mal - criada

– Inventemos um nome! – exclamou Elisa alegre

Ficamos pensando. Mas só vinham nomes estranhos e absurdos. Estavamos começando a cogitar a hipótese de ficarmos com o nome de pequenas pandoras quando Loren deu um pulo da cama e começou a dançar estranhamente.

– Eu sou demais! ahan! Eu sei! – cantarolava ela destraida e convencidamente

– Por que você é demais, Loren? a idéia das pandoras foi da Elisa! – novamente eu, mal - humorada

– O que vocês acham de indomadas? Belas indomáveis? – eu amo a minha amiga Loren. 

Começamos a pular e a dançar a dança louca da Loren. Mas combinamos que contariamos aos "marotos" só no dia seguinte e por isso permanecemos no quarto. Eles tinham um enorme poder de persuasão. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ela caminhou na minha direção. Cara! Eu juro que tremi com a cara de mal que ela fez. Mas as quatro simplesmente se sentaram e começaram a comer as torradas do café. 

– E então?– perguntei receoso – qual vai ser a nossa penitência?

Elas riram. Estavam realmente se divertindo com aquilo.

– Penitência nenhuma sr. Potter! – começou Loren

– Apenas resolvemos devolver pra vocês na mesma moeda.– desta vez, Elisa

– Nada mais justo. - disse Remo fazendo com que Lilly concordasse com ele

– Então vocês também criaram um grupo? – Pedro, pela primeira vez, acertou alguma coisa

– Exato! Estou realmente orgulhosa de devolver na mesma moeda – confirou lilly sorridente

– Oras! Deixem de papo! –exclamou Sirius – Digam logo qual é o nome de vocês!

Elas se entreolharam e novamente sorriram, dizendo juntas:

– As indomáveis!

– As belas indomáveis! – completou Loren

Nós, os marotos, sorrimos. A alegria delas era contagiante. Ficamos alguns momentos em silêncio. Até a Bella, junto com Sirius, dar o ar da sua graça.

– Eu andei pensando...– começou ela. mas Sirius não a deixou terminar

– Ah! A Bella tava pensando! por isso que tá cheirando a queimado!

– Cala boca, Sirius – Eu disse. Estava curioso. O que poderia fazer a Bella pensar?

– Eu estava pensando, como faço normalmente,–começou novamente, Bella –ao contrário de certas pessoas – e olhou de esguelha para Sirius, continuando quase instantaneamente para não dar tampo para ele retrucar – em fazer uma pequena modificação no nosso nome. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Bella falou aquilo com tanta naturalidade que eu até estranhei. Que modificação a, única, bella indomável, com dois l´s, queria fazer?

– Porque mudar? – Tiago perguntou – Eu gostei do nome!

Os outros meninos concordaram com ele e eu olhei intrigada para ela.

– Seria uma mudança na ordem das coisas – ela disse esboçando um sorriso – em vez de belas indomáveis – e olhou pra mim aumentando o sorriso – que tal as indomáveis da bella??? 

Uma chuva de torradas, foi o que aconteceu em seguida a varios resmungos de " ah, Bella!" e depois explodimos em gargalhadas. Só a Bella mesmo! Olhei o relógio. Já estava quase na hora da nossa primeira aula da manhã, poções. Me levantei e os chamei para a aula. Afinal, o que seria de nós, pobres seres sedentos por conhecimento, sem nossas maravilhosas aulas. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aulas! Ela nos chamou para assistir aulas! Tem algo pior que isso? acho que não! Mas aquela ruivinha só pensa em estudar! ninguém merece! o pior era que a aula era com a sonserina! Humm.... quem é aquele garoto de cabelo seboso que passou? É um sonserino, com certeza. hora de uma reunião marota!

**n/a: tah aih.... mas um capitulo.... eu escrevo rápido.... mas tudo bein.... me mandem reviews!!!!!! **


End file.
